


trees - mix

by super_fast_jelly_fish



Series: wait for me [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Playlist, dont if u dont want to, its literally just a playlist, listen if u want, some songs make sense and others do not, thats it, this is what i listen to when i write for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_fast_jelly_fish/pseuds/super_fast_jelly_fish
Summary: look at the tags my guys





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is for you, tam, enjoy

Bee Gees - How Deep is Your Love

SWMRS - Miley

Hayley Kiyoko - Cliff’s Edge

Tessa Violet - Bad Ideas

the 1975 - M.O.N.E.Y.

the Killers - The Man

Misterwives - Drummer Boy

Paramore - Fake Happy

Frankie Valli/the Four Seasons - Can’t Take My Eyes Off Of You

America - Ventura Highway

Joji - SLOW DANCING IN THE DARK

Shawn Wasabi - Mango Love

Tessa Violet - Crush

Mitski - Nobody

Seven Lions, SLANDER, Dabin - First Time (feat. Matthew)

King Princess - Holy

Conan Gray - Crush Culture

the 1975 - Chocolate

Zedd - Spectrum (feat. Matthew Koma)

Conan Gray - Generation Why

Janelle Monae - Make Me Feel

Snail’s House - Ra-mu-ne

Pusher - Clear

Dodie - Would You Be So Kind

Blink-182 - First Date

RUFUS DU SOL - Treat You Better

Hozier - Almost (Sweet Music)

Fleetwood Mac - Dreams

Houses - Fast Talk

San Holo - b song by Analogue Dear

Dodie - Party Tattoos

Ben Platt - Bad Habit

Hozier - Movement

Grouplove - Tongue Tied

The Rolling Stones - Paint It Black

Ben Platt - Ease My Mind

Muse - Pressure

The Bangles - Hazy Shade of Winter

Phil Collins - In the Air Tonight

The Marias - I Don’t Know You

AJR - Weak

Gorillaz - El Manana

Jon Bellion - Guillotine

Young the Giant - Superposition

Elvin Bishop - Fooled Around and Fell in Love

Beach House - Space Song

Camila Cabello - Into It

Conan Gray - The King

Woodkid - Run Boy Run

Lorde - A World Alone

Billie Eilish - ilomilo

Troye Sivan - Bloom

Tyler, the Creator - See You Again (feat. Kali Uchis)

Halsey - Colors

Melanie Martinez - Soap

Steam Powered Giraffe - Honeybee

Carly Rae Jepsen - Cry


	2. update!!!!

folks!! i finally got a spotify!!! u can find the playlist [here ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/66tgMSlf5jfXGqcHpnkGvU)if it suits your fancy :)

**Author's Note:**

> i'll occasionally add a song or two but this is what i have so far


End file.
